


夜半時分

by Sarren, Shingo



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingo/pseuds/Shingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>監視任務不是在他們這階級該做的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	夜半時分

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/gifts).
  * A translation of [2 AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139043) by [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren). 



Joe對著完全超過小巷子的時速，咆嘯而過的摩托車車尾燈眨眼。他從汽車後視鏡中看到機車消失在轉角處。這是半小時內第一件打破寧靜的事。

「Judy和孩子們最近如何？」

「很好。Liam加入了橄欖球隊。他踢得很糟；謝天謝地。」

「不好意思提到了這件事。除此之外呢？安頓好了嗎？」

「是啊。」

Joe啜著咖啡，看著窗外。夜已深。Morrison該要出現了，他要在這時刻犯案的。Joe並不在意。他很享受和Miles一起監視的時間。他認為Miles也如此認為。Miles不需要在這裡，他們都不需要。這其實不是他們的階級該做的事。

最後幾盞燈消失在附近鄰居的臥房窗內。雲層遮蔽了月光；只有幾盞沒燒壞或被打破的路燈在驅逐黑暗。這社區環境不好。Joe瞇著眼，時刻近半夜兩點。或許可以稱為夜半時分了。

Miles轉移了話題。「我從來沒有真正地向你道謝。」他生硬地說。

Joe看著他。他可以從Miles的臉上看出他的真摯。「不需要。」

「我知道你透過了私人關係走後門。我們永遠無法負擔得起寄宿學校， _那些_ 學校從未考慮過。」

「這是至少我能做的事。派給我的案子都太危險了。我要你領導所有白教堂區的案子，而你從未棄我而去。」

「是喔，對。你給我帶來一籮筐的麻煩。再說，還有誰能忍受得了你？」

「說得好。」

有道影子越過街道閃進籬笆內。就在他們身邊，Miles也看到了，傾身向前……

那道影子一分為二竄逃過街。只是隻貓。Miles深呼吸，坐回椅子上。

Joe對半涼的咖啡皺起臉，倒掉後將空的保溫瓶放回到飲料架內。

「Judy呢？」

「對孩子們去學校的事並無特別反應，說真的，我們都一樣。你知道嗎？少了他們的房子空了不少。但這是最好的決定。」

Joe想到他自己的公寓，有時感覺上一片空白。而Miles至少還有Judy.「兩人相處時光的難得機會？」他提議。

Miles沒有馬上回應。收音機趁虛而入，一個粗啞的女聲宣傳著一條色情電話。Joe猛地伸手關掉了收音機。

一片寂靜，Miles清了清喉嚨。「說真的，我們是因為Judy懷孕才結婚的，」他冷冷地說。「別誤會了，我們在乎彼此；也不感到後悔，但不是因為相愛才結婚的。」

Joe不知道該說什麼才好。Miles和Judy看上去總是像對模範夫妻——Joe從未見過爭吵；他喜歡和他們在一起，有令人愉快的氣氛。有家的感覺。

「這提醒了我，」Miles說。「Judy要我邀請你週五來共進晚餐，你會來吧？」

Joe微笑著說。「我的榮幸，謝謝。」

「你知道，提議不變。無論你想帶誰來都很歡迎。」

Miles最大的優點就是他的堅定，但此時此刻Joe很難欣賞這點。「為什麼你會認為我看上了誰？」他有些惱火地說。

「這個嘛，我還真不知道，只是我們認識對方也超過一年了，而你從未提到過誰，但你一定有工作以外的生活。」

「我沒有。」

「你沒有自己的人生？」

「沒有，呃，有啦，當然有。我的意思是說我沒在約會。」

「啥？從來沒有？」

「沒有。」最後他還是回答了。他希望Miles就這麼一次放過他。

「為什麼？如果是同志關係，我跟你說過了那不是個問題。」

Joe忍著不用頭殼去撞儀表板。反之，他向後靠著椅背枕，閉上了眼睛。「我告訴過你了，我不是同志。」他嘆氣著說。

「那所以哩？」

「你幹麼這麼關心？」

「我這是擔心。」

Joe不習慣有人擔心他。或許有部分是因為他常發現自己將作夢也不會告訴別人的私事分享與Miles. 自從Miles要他在狡狐咖啡廳裡坐下，爽快地告訴他如何應付警察工作的壓力，Joe就……投入了……這段關係。

Miles等著他回話。只要他想，Miles就可以非常地有耐心。

「沒什麼好擔心的，」Joe說。Miles看上去不太信服。Joe打開了收音機，裡頭正播著某首他從未聽過的流行歌。

Miles伸出手，再次關掉收音機。

Joe又嘆氣。Miles永不放棄。「聽著，如果你一定要知道，我對這種事真的不感興趣。」

「哪種事？愛情？或性？」

「都是。」

「噢。」

就這麼一個單音裡包含了許多理解與同情。看看他都說了些什麼，Joe認為有必要解釋。「我沒有任何 _問題_ 。只是很少有人能讓我上心。我需要能待在身邊，夠信任與熟悉的人。」

「夠熟悉才能上床，」Miles困惑地試探著說。

「不是嗎？」

他幾乎可以聽見Miles努力地思索。「不常有吧，我猜，」他勉強同意。

「總之，我就是這樣。」

Miles沒表示什麼。沉默的時間長得令人不自在。「再說，誰能忍受得了我？」Joe說，試圖緩和氣氛。他想到Miles剛剛講過的話。「除了你。」他想當成笑話，但落到他倆之間，氣氛就很尷尬。Miles凝視著他。

「你信任我，」Miles突然說。

「這個，是沒錯，但是——」

「我們夠 _熟悉_ 。」

「呃，Miles, 我不是那意——」

「我有說錯嗎？」

「哪個部分？」Joe回問，感覺像從高處墜落，隱約地感到不適。

「你迷戀我？」

Joe見鬼地到底該怎樣回答這問題？他絕望地希望Miles把這些破事都丟到地獄去。

「Miles, 不能這樣簡單說了算，」他說。他得試著解釋清楚……

「噢，我覺得就那麼簡單。」

「Miles—」

「我了解你，Joe,」Miles冷冷地說。「如果你是其他人，現在你就會當著我的面大笑。我是說，看看你，再看看我。美女與野獸。」

「這麼說就不對了。」

「是事實。現在我懂了。不，你不是同志。但也不是直男，我沒說錯吧？」

Joe希望他還拿著保溫瓶，讓手可以抓著什麼東西。現在他只能摸著後頸。「性別不是問題，」他勉強承認，因為Miles不會讓這話題就這樣算了。Joe不知道Miles想問到哪個地步，他無法確定這聽起來像什——

接著Miles轉身面對著他，而Joe一動也不敢動，半是期望半是害怕——害怕Miles做的事會改變一切，威脅到他所建立的一切。Joe不想失去Miles的友誼，Miles的信任。這份關係是他生命中最重要的事，一個懂他的人，認識了他心中的惡魔後依然信任著他，依然信任讓他領導自己，領導著團隊。

然後Miles的手放到他的隆起，儘管如此突然的舉動讓Joe感到混亂，身體依然有所反應。

「沒錯，」Miles咕噥著，在他的突起亂摸。

「Miles, 等等，」Joe說，將手放到Miles手上。

「為什麼？」

「你為什麼這樣做？」

「因為我想。」

「你不是同性戀。」

「嚴格來說，沒有人是，」Miles說。Joe看著他。Miles對他難看地微笑，突然間，Joe想起之前Miles對他所說的，他以一種實事求是的方式說了。

「噢，」他目瞪口呆地出聲。

「對。」

「Judy怎麼辦？」

「她知道。我從未對她說謊。」

「那這個呢？」

Miles居然輕笑了起來。「她不在意。事實上，要是你喜歡三人行……」

「老天啊，不，」Joe本能地喊了出聲，然後對自己的激烈反應感到尷尬。Miles看著他，Joe準備好聽他講些挖苦話了，情況糟糕地急轉直下。

「我在開玩笑呢，」Miles說，手緊握著Joe.「跟你說的一樣，我也是。」

突如其來的放鬆心情讓他一陣暈眩，他躺回座椅。他沒意識到自己有緊繃。Miles顯然很樂意繼續下去。他摸進Joe的內褲緊握住他。Joe硬的速度比以往都快。他忍著強烈的慾望讓腦袋往後靠回椅背，閉上眼，專注在感覺上。然而，他逼自己看著Miles, 在Miles為他服務時看著Miles的眼睛。Miles帶著微笑，看上去似乎一點也不畏縮，像是很樂意整晚都為Joe服務。理解到這點使Joe放鬆了下來，接著Miles使用更多手指技巧，接近高潮的快感使得Joe無意識地伸出手緊抓著Miles.

「就這樣，」Miles低語，靠近了他，Joe也靠近，幾乎不知道他在做什麼。Miles溫熱的氣息拂上他的臉頰。Joe轉過頭吻上Miles, 半是認為Miles會逃開，但沒有。Miles回應了他，深深地吻著他，Joe讓他領導一切。放棄控制權的感覺不該如此美好。他的身體緊繃，越來越渴求。然後Miles結束這個吻。Joe一時間無法理解；他正在刀鋒邊緣， _此刻_ 他需要Miles做些什麼。然後Miles低下頭含住Joe開始吸吮。Joe只來得及看到Miles低下身的瞬間，然後他就一片空白。Miles接受了，全部。

當Joe再次回過神，Miles正坐起身用手帕擦嘴。Joe匆忙地整理自己的衣服。他不知道該說什麼好。他拿出小酒瓶，只要出外勤他就會帶在身上。強迫自己看著Miles.

「你呢？」他笨拙地詢問。「我應該……？」他瞄了一眼Miles的鼠蹊部。他有點以為會聽到辛辣的回應但Miles只是對著他微笑，那溫柔的微笑只在Joe特別脆弱時會見到過，就是那時Miles開始照顧他。Miles難得讓其他人看到他的另一面。這讓Joe倍感殊榮，Miles在乎他。

「不用，我很好，」Miles回答，Miles並無希望他做一樣的事，而Joe不確定對此是感到放心還是擔心。或許他認為Joe不想這麼做。Joe無法確定他現在的感覺，他頭昏眼花，但並不會不樂意。「我想要，」他讓自己說出口。這時刻不容有誤解。

「我很高興，」Miles說。他看著Joe, 同時發動車子。「下次吧，好嗎？」

「還會有下一次？」Joe問，這完全超出了他的想像。

「有何不可？」他邊說邊指著Joe手上的小酒瓶。「比酒精療法更有效，你不這麼覺得嗎？」他開著不客氣的玩笑。

Joe把瓶子放回口袋裡。「強迫症不是這樣治療的，」他說。

Miles聳聳肩，靠向Joe, 然後他們又回到路邊。「值得一試，」他若無其事地說。

Joe看著他的側臉。Miles並無顯露出多少情感，但Joe多少瞭解了他，從他沒說出口的話中聽到了其意義。某些對Miles有意義的事。

Joe對Miles有其意義。

或許，Miles同樣地對Joe投入了情感。

「有何不可，」Joe同意道。


End file.
